gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lean On Me
Lean On Me ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der ersten Staffel, Balladen, und wird von Artie und Mercedes mit Tina und den New Directions für Finn und Quinn gesungen. Die Mitteilung des Song ist, dass sie ihre Freunde, der Glee Club, während der Schwangerschaft immer unterstützen werden. Das Original stammt von Bill Withers aus seinem zweiten Album "Still Bill" aus dem Jahr 1972. Charts Lyrics New Directions: Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo) Artie: Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow Mercedes mit Artie und New Directions: Lean on me When you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (Please...) Swallow your pride (Pride...) If I have things (mit New Directions: You need to borrow) (For) For (Ooooh...) no one can fill (Ooooh...) Those of your needs That you won't let show New Directions (Mercedes): So just call (with New Directions: Call!) (call on me brother) (New Directions: Hey!) When (you need a hand) (mit New Directions: You need a hand) Mercedes mit New Directions: We all need (New Directions : Need) somebody to lean on! (New Directions-Mädchen: I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me) Lean on me (Artie: Hey) When you're not strong (Artie: When you're not strong) I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on) For it won't be long (Artie: Oh, it won't be long) 'Till I'm gonna need (Artie: Oh, 'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs): (Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (You need a hand) Mercedes mit New Directions-Mädchen (New Directions-Jungs) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on...) New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand Mercedes mit New Directions-Jungs (New Directions-Mädchen): We all (need somebody to lean on!) Lean on me (Artie: Oooh oh) Artie (New Directions): If (If) There is a load (There's a load) You have to bear (You have to bear) That you can't (mit New Directions: carry) I'm (I am) (mit New Directions: right up the road) (Oooh...) I'll (mit New Directions-Jungs: share your load) Artie und Mercedes mit New Directions: If you just call me Mercedes mit New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend) Call me (Artie: Call me) Call me (Tina: Call me) (Mercedes: Call me!) (Artie: When you need a friend) Call me (Tina: When you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: If you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: Call me, uh) (Tina: '''Any time of day) Call me... '''Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on, lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me When you need a friend Lean on, lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (Artie: Yeah!) lean on me Lean on, lean on, lean on me Mercedes mit New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on New Directions (Mercedes): I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!) Mercedes mit New Directions: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) Trivia *Dianna Agron und Cory Monteith durften nicht an den Proben des Songs teilnehmen, da Brad Falchuk wollte, dass die Emotionen möglichst echt wirken. Beide waren zu Tränen gerührt bei der Performance und Jenna Ushkowitz meinte: "Es ist besonders, solche Arten von berührenden Momenten zu haben, wo du echte, unverarbeitete Emotionen auf dem Bildschirm bekommst". *Der Song wurde in der neunten Episode der ersten Staffel von The Glee Project, "Generosity", als eine Hausaufgabe performt. *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Hintergrundsänger ihre Zeilen selbst singen. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones